Blood La historia 20 años despues
by deshi136
Summary: Bueno, en esta historia manejo mi version de lo ocurrido en la serie despues de la ultma batalla contra Diva y sus caballeros, tratando de resolver a mi manera, algunos misterios de la serie que quedaron dispersos.
1. Recuerdos

Blood+ No me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G, los personajes originales están protegidos por las leyes de sus derechos de autor, y los personajes creados por mi son exclusivamente de mi propiedad y existen únicamente para la creación de este fanfic, el cual esta hecho sin fines de lucro, sencillamente es una versión mas de lo que ocurrió después del final de esta interesante serie

Capitulo 1.- Recuerdos

Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de edad corría a toda prisa subiendo unas escaleras. En ese momento escucha un ruido estrepitoso proveniente del lugar hacia donde se dirige. Al llegar lo que ve lo deja petrificado, un monstruo enorme de color púrpura sostiene con su mano izquierda a una joven de cabello azul y algo alargado, con la otra mano le había encajado una espada japonesa en el pecho.

-Kai- Es lo único que la joven logra pronunciar antes de morir cristalizada. En ese momento el monstruo presiona a la joven rompiéndola en muchos pedazos, uno de ellos, una especie de piedra roja cae justo a los pies de joven.

-Eres un maldito, yo me encargare de asesinarte- diciendo esto saca su arma y se dispone a dispararle, pero en ese momento el monstruo lanza de su boca un rayo de energía color púrpura el cual atraviesa completamente a su adversario.

-Ahhhh…… ¿eh?-

Nuestro héroe parpadea un par de veces y se da cuenta de que se encuentra en su habitación, el brillo de la luna llena entra por su ventana, su corazón late apresuradamente mientras el sudor invade su frente y sus manos.

-Maldición, de nuevo ese estupido sueño- se limpia el sudor de su frente y voltea hacia su reloj, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, aprieta fuertemente en collar que trae puesto.

Okinawa, Japón. Año 2025

"Y eso fue señoras y señores, el estreno a nivel nacional del primer single de Mika Aeko, con tal solo 20 años de edad y recientemente egresada de la academia "Idol Project". Esta talentosa jovencita pronto comenzara su gira de presentación por todo el país; deseémosle mucho éxito a esta nueva Idol…."

La noticia parecía recorrer toda la ciudad, y literalmente lo hacia. Una joven de cabellos castaños y largos, usando un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca; escuchaba la noticia desde su estero portátil. No es que ella fuera muy ferviente de la música, pero algo en particular le atrajo de aquella nota.

Realmente la usaba para pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba a su destino, ya que cuneado vio el edificio se dispuso a retirarse sus audífonos sin ni siquiera apagar el aparato. Entro en lo que parecía ser un restáurate, digo parecía porque el lugar estaba semi abandonado, y algo sucio, la gente ya no se paraba en el establecimiento hacia años. De pronto una voz masculina salio de la parte trasera del local.

-Bienvenido a Omoro, enseguida le atiendo-

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…. Kai-

-Mao-

El; lucia un aspecto algo antipático, pero no por ello nada alegre. Vestía una playera café con los kanjis "OKINAWA" bordados en blanco, un pantalón de tipo pesquero gris y unas sandalias. Era de cabello y ojos castaños, de no ser por esa barba de candado que traía, ella habría jurado que era el mismo de hacia 5 años.

-Pasa, siéntate ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?-

-En realidad si, un te helado, este calor esta insoportable-

-Enseguida, ¿Hace cuanto que regresaste?-

-Hoy en la mañana-

-Aquí tienes, ¿Cómo te fue en Europa?-

-Aburrido, como siempre, después de tantos años, el viajar por el mundo en busca de aventuras ya no es lo mismo. La gente se ha olvidado por completo de cómo es vivir con libertad"- dijo esto y se quedo un momento pensativa mirando a su compañero -"todos menos tu, ¿verdad Kai?-

-Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, mantener el negocio de mi padre, vivir sin preocupaciones y tratar de no meterme en problemas-

-¿Tu alejado de los problemas?, en verdad he estado fuera mucho tiempo- dijo ella con un aire de sarcasmo mientras tomaba la bebida que había pedido

-¿Qué has sabido de ellas?- pregunto sin mas

El rostro de el pareció tomar un aire de tristeza, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una especie de vitrina con muchas fotos y tomo una en especial, el de mas joven, y a su lado; unas niñas de cabello azul y largo en una especie de playa.

-Lo mismo que hace 15 años, nada. Prometí que las cuidaría, pero, no pude evitar que se las llevaran ese día, no puede comprobar que eran parientes mías, les asegure que estarían bien conmigo, pero no esos manditos se las llevaron. Lo demás lo sabes, fueron llevadas a un centro de adopción y 5 años después adoptadas por diferentes familias, yo aun tenia la esperanza de poder cuidarlas, pero…-

Mao se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia donde Kai se encontraba y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo que veo este lugar así, y pienso que les has dedicado mucho tiempo, de todos nosotros eres quien mas aferro esta a aquellos tiempos, se que ellas están bien, tienen una vida ordinaria y vivimos todos en paz, así como ella lo quería-

-¿Así como ella... quería?… ella- El rostro de Kai pareció alegrarse un poco con el recuerdo que esos momentos cruzaba por su mente, Mao lo noto y con una leve sonrisa le dijo

-Así esta mucho mejor, no creas que ella se sentirá muy bien al verte en ese estado cuando se vuelvan a ver, ya falta poco tiempo, no me digas que la has estado esperando solo para contarle tragedias ¿o si?-

-Claro que no"- dijo Kai volteándose hacia ella para tomarla de los hombros -"Siempre sabes como cambiar las cosas ¿verdad?-

-Digamos que yo tampoco he cambiado- dijo Mao guiñando un ojo.

Conversaron durante un rato sobre el viaje de Mao, de los lugares que vieron y de cómo había estado marchando su relación con Akihiro. Ella le comento que habían estado teniendo sus problemas, pero como todo los solucionaba, irían ahora a Centroamérica y las Islas del Mar Caribe; partirían a fin de mes; pero el había decidió pasar el Tokio unos días, mientras ella paseaba con sus hermanas en Osaka. Después de que comieran y platicaran por horas; ella antes de retirarse, saco algo de bolso y se lo mostró a Kai,

-Por cierto, quería que vieras esta noticia, la traigo desde que estuvimos en Rumania; creí que te llamaría la atención igual que a mi-

-Veamos- dijo Kai tomando el periódico que le dio la joven, disponiéndose a leer el encabezado

"Aumenta el numero de personas que son encontradas muertas a causa de falta de sangre, las autoridades aseguran que esto no es señal de alarma. Considera que esto es un fenómeno natural por el aumento creciente de la población de Quirópteros (murciélagos). Dicho fenómeno se presento la última ves hace casi 20 años."

-¿20 años?- dijo Kai sorprendido

-¿Verdad que es curioso?-

-"a, son tonterías Mao., eso no puede relacionarse con lo que tu y yo sabemos, lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-jum, tienes razón, no significa nada- dijo Mao de una forma sarcástica y hasta un poco grosera -me preocupe de mas, es todo, mucha suerte con tu vida Kai Miyagusuku- dijo esto se marcho del restaurante mientras agitaba su mano izquierda como un saludo

Mientras, Kai dejaba el periódico en la mesa y regresaba a la parte de la trastienda donde tenia su equipo de pesca, ya estaba por anochecer y a el le gustaba pescar un poco antes de que el sol se pusiera, o por lo menos intentar pescar algo. Cuando regreso a Omoro con sus cosas aun estaba el periódico donde lo había dejado. Lo tomo, apretó con la misma mano y lo deposito en el cesto de la basura.

-Son tonterías, si que querías asustarme Mao- dijo esto y cerro el restaurante mientras se dirigía a la playa a probar su suerte de esa tarde.

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado, un sujeto se dirige hacia donde se encuentra un trono en donde una mujer esta sentada, ella extiende su mano y aquel hombre la besa, al tiempo que exclama

-Mi Reina-

-Jum- ella llevo su otra mano a sus labias para después hacer una leve mueca


	2. ¿Vida Normal?

Blood+ No me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G, los personajes originales están protegidos por las leyes de sus derechos de autor, y los personajes creados por mi son exclusivamente de mi propiedad y existen únicamente para la creación de este fanfic, el cual esta hecho sin fines de lucro, sencillamente es una versión mas de lo que ocurrió después del final de esta interesante serie

Capitulo 2 ¿Una vida normal?

Instituto Superior de Fukuoka, Prefectura de Japón, 3 días después

-Bueno jóvenes, por hoy es todo, recuerden entregar sus reportes a más tardar la semana que viene para que tenga tiempo de entregarles sus evaluaciones antes del fin de cursos. Los veo mañana- comento el profesor del grupo, un hombre alto, de mediana edad, cabello negro y rizo, con algunas canas. Después salio del salón; detrás de el, algunos cuantos alumnos salieron, otros más comenzaban a platicar y otros más estaban por irse.

-"Oye, Hikaru-chan, ¿Sobre que es tu proyecto final?"- pregunto una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, un poco alta y muy delgada con la piel blanca.

-Evolución de los Quirópteros, ¿y el tuyo, Urara-chan?- Ella era una chica de estatura media, cabello negro y largo; con algunas tonalidades en azul, ojos de color azul. Ambas vestían el uniforme del instituto, una falda gris larga, una blusa blanca, adornada con un moño largo rojo y un saco también en tono gris.

-Especies extintas y que las llevo hasta ese punto, ya se que el tema central del proyecto es la evolución, pero mi teoría es que esas especies se extinguieron debido a que habían alcanzado su grado máximo de evolución-

-Una teoría interesante, ¿pero no crees que será difícil encontrar fundamentos científicos que la respalden?- dijo un joven de cabello y ojos negros y piel aperlada, de estatura intermedia entre ambas chicas. El uniforme varonil constaba de un pantalón y saco gris, con una camisa blanca, sin el moño que adornaba al de las chicas.

-Ya Kato, no te metas en lo que no te llaman- dijo Hikaru interponiéndose entre los dos chicos para defender a su amiga.

-Emm, ¿sabias lo bonita que luces cuando te enfadas?, Hikaru-chan- dijo el joven sin mas sujetando el cabello de su compañera.

-Déjate de tonterías- dijo ella apartando la mano de el y tomando sus cosas -Veámonos Urara-chan-

-¿Ehh?, si-

-Que chica tan rara, un momento parece la persona mas dulce sobre la tierra y al siguiente la mujer mas destructiva, (suspiro) aun así es linda- dijo esto e inmediatamente emprendió su camino a fuera del salón.

Ciudad de Tokio, NEB Noticias, 5:00pm

Dentro del edificio, en la planta alta, se encontraba una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, vestida con un traje negro y blanco corriendo apresuradamente por toda su oficina. Abría y cerraba cajones apresuradamente, movía papeles por todos lados. Sin que ella se diera cuenta desde la puerta de su oficina alguien la estaba observando.

-Tómatelo con calma ¿quieres?, Kaori- dijo un hombre mayor, lucia una barba a medio afeitar, un pantalón café y camisa amarilla, con un saco en la misma tonalidad, algunas canas en su castaño cabello y unos ojos negros.

-¡Akihiro-san!- dijo la joven dejando a un lado su búsqueda y corriendo a abrazar al recién llegado –Toma asiento, que gusto verte ¿Cuándo volviste?-

-"Hace unos días, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo a fin de mes parto nuevamente, solo estoy en la ciudad para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, estaba cerca y decidí saludarte- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que se sentaba en el lugar que la chica le había indicado

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, la ultima ves que nos vimos fue cuando…..- dijo mientras hacia memoria

-En ese festival de periodismo en Fukuoka hace un par de años, recuerdo que estabas nominada a un premio por la revelación periodística del año, pero ese maldito de Ichida Shado te lo gano-

-Ah, es cierto.. Ichida es buen periodista, pero algún día estaré por encima de el…

-Kaori, No tardes mucho, en media hora partes a la rueda de prensa de Aeko, recuerda que necesitas esa exclusiva- dijo un joven de edad ya algo avanzada, algo robusto de cabello canoso.

-Claro jefe no se preocupe- dijo la chica quien se había puesto de pie en ese instante

-¿Aeko?- pregunto algo extrañado Akihiro

-Si, es cierto. Andas un poco atrasado en noticias Akihiro-san- le comenta mostrándole una fotografía que se encontraba entre los papeles de su escritorio

-Ella es Mika Aeko, fue integrante de la escuela "Idol Project", sucesora de "Hello Project" Empezó como una becaria del programa y poco a poco fue ganándose fans con su voz, a principios de año se graduó del programa y pudo por fin comenzar su carrera en solitario, hace unos días lanzo oficialmente "Spring's Lover" su primer sencillo oficial y pues bueno, yo fui elegida para acudir a la rueda de prensa que dará esta noche en el salón Black Rose, de hecho fui yo quien lo pidió, pero en fin, de hecho me encontraste mientras buscaba una nota importante que había descubierto-

-¿Una nota? ¿Qué tipo de nota Kaori?-

-Mmm, veras, antes de su aparición en Idol Project no ahí registros de ella, al parecer pertenece a una familia de industriales adinerados de Kyoto, pero esa familia se niega a dar entrevistas y además, nadie sabe si el nombre de Mika será su verdadero nombre o no-.

-¿Y que encontraste?-

-Un dato interesante, rastrie algunos de los documentos a los que pudimos acceder del "Idol Project" y resulta que al parecer Mika es adoptada, estaba rastreando información que me llevara a dar con el centro de adopción o a su verdadera familia, pero la información que tenia desapareció, tendré que empezar nuevamente con la recopilación de datos"-

-¿Y porque es tan importante esa nota?-

-"Por ella, ahí algo que no me gusta de todo esto- dijo la joven mientras un silencio se hacia presente en todo el lugar, dejando a Akihiro muy pensativo y observando detenidamente la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos.

Isla de Okinawa, Japón

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, había poco movimiento en las calles, sin embargo, todo parecía tranquilo. Entre algunas bodegas de almacén cercanas al muelle, un hombre caminaba al parecer sin rumbo fijo, sosteniendo en una mano una cubeta con algunos pescados; en la otra mano algunos utensilios de pesca.

De pronto entre las sombras surge una voz que lo llama

-"Volvemos a vernos, Kai"-

El hombre, hace una ligera mueca de sorpresa, para después responder con toda naturalidad

-"Ha vaya, con que se trataba de ti"-


	3. Idols

Blood+ No me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G, los personajes originales están protegidos por las leyes de derechos de autor respectivas, y los personajes creados por mi son exclusivamente de mi propiedad y existen únicamente para la realización de este fanfic, el cual esta hecho sin fines de lucro, sencillamente es una versión mas de lo que ocurrió después del final de esta interesante serie

Capitulo 3 Idols

-Volvemos a vernos, Kai-

El hombre, hace una ligera mueca de sorpresa, para después responder con toda naturalidad

-Ha vaya, con que se trataba de ti…. Supongo que seria mucha formalidad el preguntar como has estado, al menos no estas muerto como muchos suponían; ¿No es así?, Haji-

De entre las sombras, una figura se vislumbró, era un hombre, alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules y el cabello negro y largo amarrado con una cola de caballo; por vestimenta usaba un traje negro algo desgastado por los años, se dirigió un poco mas a donde se encontraba Kai

-No estoy aquí por formalidades chico- A pesar de que ya habían pasado 20 años desde la ultima ves que lo vio, para el era y seguiría siendo aquel chico inmaduro y arrogante que conoció –Si no porque algo aconteció y tenemos que estar alertas-

-¿Dices que algo aconteció?, debes estar bromeando ¿de que puede tratarse?- pregunto algo molesto el hombre y con un dejo de incredulidad de lo que su compañero le decía

-Hace tiempo tuve un encuentro…. Con un Caballero-

Sala Polivalente del Salón Black Rose, Tokio, Japón 

"¿Quién podría decirme si estoy bien, o estoy mal?  
¿Quién luchara porque el mañana tenga una luz brillante?  
Las flores de mi jardín se han marchitado  
La primavera ha quedado atrás, pero yo aun te recuerdo  
Entre aquellos pétalos de paz" 

En aquel gran salón, todo lucia en paz, las luces tenues iluminaban una parte del escenario donde una mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro, corto, y ojos carmesí, con la piel blanca, con un vestido de noche color azul marino, entonaba esta bella melodía. Luego que terminara hizo una pequeña reverencia a los espectadores. Cuando la música finalizo, se escucharon por todos lados aplausos mientras que la joven caminaba lentamente hacia una mesa que se encontraba a su lado derecho. En la misma habían 3 hombres y una joven mayor. La chica se sentó en una silla que quedaba justo en el centro de la mesa y se dispuso a beber de la botella de agua que tenia a un lado

-Bueno, señoras y señores de los medios de comunicación que están aquí presentes, lamentamos la espera, pero la señorita ya se encuentra aquí con nosotros y luego de la interpretación que estaban esperando podemos continuar con las preguntas- dijo la mujer que se encontraba a la izquierda de la chica, ella era rubia, de ojos verdes, complexión algo robusta, con un vestido de noche en color rojo

Varias manos se levantaron y ella hizo la seña de que hablara una persona, las demás, debían esperar su turno

-Ichigo Tamaro, Japón Internacional News ¿Cómo se siente al comenzar su gira de presentación nacional en la ciudad de Tokio?-

-Agradecida, por las atenciones que han tenido todos ustedes para conmigo. A decir verdad la idea de empezar la gira aquí es para mi todo un honor, aunque claro fue idea de mis representantes"- contesto la joven, con una ligera sonrisa entre cada una de sus frases

-Señorita Aeko, Sabemos que cada artista tiene sus inspiraciones en diferentes rumbos, ¿podría decirnos si usted tiene alguno en especial?- Hablo otro joven de cabellos castaños

-Realmente es como tu dices, todos nos inspiramos en lo que mas nos gusta o lo que necesitamos; yo me inspiro mas que nada en la naturaleza y las cosas bellas que nos rodean, pero en lo personal, a mi me gusta mas pensar en ustedes quienes son los que me van a escuchar, por eso escojo personalmente las canciones que serán los singles que vamos a lanzar-

-Muchos medios dicen que usted viene a superar el éxito obtenido por Mika Kikuchi, Ai Takahasi entre otras, ¿Qué opina usted de ello?- menciono una chica de cabello rubio

-Yo vengo aquí a hacer mi propio camino, ellas hicieron lo suyo en su tiempo, no vengo a desplazar a nadie, porque todas somos distintas-

-¿Entonces en sus planes no esta el buscar la competencia por el titulo de Jpop Queen ( Reina del Jpop)?- volvio a preguntar la misma chica

-Ese titulo es una formalidad, las personas que han competido por el no hacen mas que pelearse entre ellas y no pensar en su publico, sino en ser mejor que la otra. Una verdadera reina es quien llega a ese puesto porque ha conquistado por si misma a su publico y no ha llegado ahí deshaciéndose de lo que considera competencia-

-Señorita Aeko, ¿Por qué nunca le gusta hablar sobre su pasado ante los medios?- dijo al fin una joven que se levanto sin esperar a que le dieran la oportunidad de hablar

-Esa pregunta ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi carrera?- dijo en todo amenazante la joven, quien habia puesto una mirada penetrante en aquella otra joven

-¿Quién es usted?, no se le ha dado el permiso para hablar- dijo la señora señalando a quien había preguntado

-Kaori Kurosaki, represento a NEB Noticias, sencillamente la señorita Aeko siempre rehúsa hablar de ese tema, y para muchos es bueno preguntar para que no se generen especulaciones-

-Las especulaciones las generan gentes como usted señorita Kurosaki- dijo al fin ella muy molesta y poniéndose de pie

–Se termina la entrevista- dijo saliendo a toda velocidad por una puerta que estaba cerca de ahí, seguida de un hombre trajeado de lentes oscuros que se encontraba en la misma mesa, mientras una serie de murmullos en toda la sala

-Maldición- dijo Kaori, saliendo apresuradamente y lo menos llamativa posible, no fuera a ser que sus compañeros le reclamaran el resultado de esa acción.

Detrás de la puerta la joven lucia muy molesta

-Maldita insolente ¿Quién se cree para hacer esas preguntas-

-Tranquilízate, sabíamos que iban a preguntar eso tarde o temprano, pero no puedes permanecer con esa actitud siempre o sospecharan de mas, debemos planear bien lo que vamos a decir en la siguiente entrevista para que esto no nos perjudique-

-Bien, pero ¿Dónde iremos ahora?-

-Al sur del país, te presentaras en el Palacio de los Soles…. En Fukuoka-

Restaurante Omoro, Okinawa Japón

Kai lucia estupefactado, no podía creer lo que Haji le había dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que aun quedaran Caballeros?, todos habían muerto, o al menos eso le había creído todo este tiempo. Algo extraño estaba pasando y tenia que averiguarlo o esas malditas dudas que llevaba en su interior terminarían matándolo. Tomó el teléfono y se apresuró a marcar aquel número, ese numero que tantos recuerdos le traía y que nunca se imagino volver a necesitar


	4. Una nueva amenaza

Blood No me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G, los personajes originales están protegidos por las leyes de derechos de autor respectivas, y los personajes creados por mi son exclusivamente de mi propiedad y existen únicamente para la realización de este fanfic, el cual esta hecho sin fines de lucro, sencillamente es una versión mas de lo que ocurrió después del final de esta interesante serie

Capitulo 4 Una nueva Amenaza

Era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba aquel lugar, mas sin embargo en un momento comenzó a tomar un color rojizo carmesí muy peculiar, hasta que quedo completamente roja cual si estuviera impregnada de sangre. De entre la oscuridad, un sujeto vestido con un traje negro compuesto de un pantalón, una camisa negra y un saco largo a modo de gabardina. Se quedo inmóvil cuando llego al centro del lugar; justo donde la luna brillaba con mas intensidad, se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza de tal forma que su rostro no se alcanzaba a apreciar.

-Ya estoy aquí, reina mía-

-A tiempo como siempre- dijo una figura femenina hablando desde la penumbra que se hacia en el lugar –dime ¿Cómo fue tu encuentro?-

-Me encontré con el, justo como habíamos previsto, le hice ver que los de su clase habían vuelto, que esta ves no había razón para luchar, que si no apoyaba nuestros planes que no interfiriera, ya que esta ya no eres su pelea. Sin embargo el me desconoció y la pelea comenzó-

-Ya veo, entonces… lo mataste ¿verdad?-

-Yo, en realidad era mas fuete de lo que habíamos esperado y…-

-Lo dejaste escapar después de todo- se escucho de una figura masculina que también permanecía en las sombras –En el pasado combatí contra el, y si en verdad era fuerte, pero te enseñe lo suficiente como para que el resultado de esa pelea tuviera que haber sido otro-

-Maestro, lo lamento- dijo la figura inmóvil quien se estremeció al sentir la presencia de ese otro sujeto, un viento frío se dejo sentir en todo el lugar.

-Tienes estos "dones" gracias a que ese fue tu deseo, y a que querías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella, pero si no puedes hacerlo entonces tendremos que prescindir de ti-

-No fue mi intención maestro, en verdad no esperaba ese poder de su parte, aunque no salio ileso del todo, pero si hubiera usado mi verdadera forma…-

-No seas tonto!!, recuerda que tienes estrictamente prohibido hacer eso, te enseñe a hacerlo solo para que te ayudara a mejorar tus capacidades, no para que lo uses cada ves que se te antoje, ya sabes lo que te sucederá si lo haces sin mi consentimiento-

-Esto es aburrido- dijo a fin de cuentas la joven –puedes retirarte, por ahora olvidemos lo que paso, pero no vuelvas a fallarme ¿entendido?; además recuerda que aun tienes una misión mas por cumplir, quiero esa información a toda costa ¿queda claro?-

-Si mi reina- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento dejando a ambas figuras sumergidas en la oscuridad

-Ahora que sabemos que esta con vida, tenemos que irnos con cautela, ¿esta bien?- dijo el

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién me crees para no darme cuenta?, pero además, solo es el ¿no?, a ella aun le falta mucho para despertar, y aunque lo haga no representa peligro para nuestros planes-

-Precisamente, tenemos que apresurarnos para encontrar a la otra chica y así poder seguir con nuestros planes- dicho esto desapareció de la misma forma que el joven había hecho hace unos momentos dejando a la joven aun en las sombras quien comenzaba a alejarse muy lentamente

Casa de la familia Kynomoto, Fukuoka Japón

En el recibir de la residencia lucia todo en orden, una joven de aproximadamente 16 años de cabello y ojos negro y de estatura algo baja, se encontraba viendo el televisor vestida con una especie de pijama y comiendo unas golosinas. Sus padres se encontraban en el jardín platicando sobre algunas cosas que habían acontecido en el día de ambos y que no querían que sus hijas se enteraran, en ese instante escucho como su hermana mayor se hacia presente detrás de la puerta.

-Hasta que te apareces- dijo ella en tono algo sarcástico –¿Dónde estabas?, Hikaru-

-Eh, yo..- dijo la joven algo dudosa –"Salí a caminar y me encontré con Ryuga y platicamos un rato-

-¿Ryuga?, ¿el Ryuga que yo conozco?.. Ja esto me huele a romance, hermana- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando de una forma maliciosa a la otra chica

-Déjate de bromas fantásticas Sakura- dijo ella en tono de enojo, empujando a su hermana haciendo que ambas cayeran en el sillón haciendo que los rostros de ambas estuvieran muy cerca, Sakura se quedo mirando por un momento el rostro de su hermana

-Oh por dios- exclamo Sakura levantándose haciendo que su hermana cayera en seco

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

-¿Qué acaso no lo has notado?, te pareces mucho…a ella-

-¿A ella?, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?- dijo la otra joven en tono molesto alzando un poco la voz, sin embargo no hubo respuesta; ambas se quedaron mirando una a la otra mientras que el silencio se apoderaba del aquel momento

Aeropuerto Internacional de Okinawa, Japón

Un muy preocupado Kai se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la sala de espera, lucia un pantalón de vestir café, una camisa blanca, a decir verdad le era muy incomodo traer ese tipo de ropa, ya que se había acostumbrado mas a la ropa mas tranquila que usaba últimamente. De pronto una figura conocida se aproximaba hacia el, un hombre con la apariencia algo joven para su edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, vistiendo un traje en color azul

-Perdona la tardanza Kai, tuve algunas cosas que atender antes de venir aquí-

-No se disculpe Joel, ya sabe como me pongo cuando estoy alterado, y este momento..-

-Lo se- dijo el –No es un momento muy grato para nosotros, pero… pero primero ahí que estar seguros de que no haya sido un error de el-

-Joel, lo conozco quizás mejor que nadie, el no podía haberse equivocado con algo así. Han aparecido nuevos Caballeros-

-De Karl y James Sidelside, se confirmo plenamente su muerte, Amshel Goldsmit también esta muerto, obviamente; Nathan Mahler y Solomon Goldsmit, son de los que no sabemos nada

-Nathan fue muerto luego de que ella murió, según me dijo, ya no tenia razón para vivir sin su reina, de Solomon, no sabemos nada, posiblemente también este muerto. El me dijo que se trataba de alguien con quien jamás había peleado, y además muy joven.-

-Pues esto nos deja dos posibilidades: O en el pasado existió un Caballero del cual no nos esteramos; o alguna de ellas ha comenzado a crear sus propios Caballeros-

-Eso es imposible, no saben nada sobre su verdadero origen-

-Esas son las posibilidades que tenemos…- Cayo, no queria apresurar conclusiones

-¿Y David?-

-En Inglaterra, llegara esta noche, le comente la noticia y no podía creerlo, tendremos que estar atentos para lo que sea"

-Me parece increíble, que nos volvamos a encontrar reunidos todos, y mas bajo esta nueva situación. ¿Qué demonios es lo que esta ocurriendo?-

-Pronto lo averiguaremos, ten fe. Debo retirarme; estaré en este hotel, cuando llegue David nos veremos en Omoro, ahí que planear una estrategia a seguir, y ahí que rastrear el paradero de esas niñas, ya que no sabemos donde podrían estar"- dijo dándole a Kai una tarjeta y marchándose para abordar un taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel para esperar el momento de encontrar respuestas a esta nueva incertidumbre

-Vaya con cuidado, Joel- dijo Kai, guardándose la tarjeta y marchándose al lado contrario que su amigo.

Instituto Superior de Fukuoka, Japón

-Hikaru-chan- grito Urara al ver a su amiga aproximándose al salón de clases

-¿Cómo estas hoy, Urara?- dijo Hikaru cuando ya se encontraba mas cerca de su amiga y saludándola con una leve sonrisa

-Bien bien, pero apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo ella tomando a su amiga del brazo y jalándola hacia en interior del lugar, mientras ella ponía una cara de vergüenza por la escena. En el momento en que iban entrando no se dieron cuenta de que había una pelea entre dos de sus compañeros, quines entre el forcejeo se fueron acercando a las chicas.

-¡Cuidado!- grito un joven al fondo, pero era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de un joven alto y moreno impacto con el de Hikaru lanzándola y haciéndola caer cerca de un monto de vidrios que quedaron después de que una ventana fue rota por uno de los partidos de fútbol soccer

-¿Hikaru-chan?- grito lo mas que pudo Urara mientras sus ojos se tornaron llorosos al ver el brazo ensangrentado de su amiga mientras en el resto de la clase, se dibujaban varios rostros, en ellos la sorpresa y el miedo…


End file.
